


Studio Love

by Shinigamibutter



Series: Tattooed Souls [13]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Jooheon wanted dance lessons. What he found was the love of his life.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Series: Tattooed Souls [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403356
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	Studio Love

**Author's Note:**

> I never actually thought I'd write this ship. But here we are. Don't ask me how because I don't know how I end up always writing for ships I don't ship I just do. Hopefully it's as cute as I think it should be.

Jooheon could feel his heart racing, the nerves he usually tried to keep under control flaring up under new circumstances. But he'd chosen to do this and he was going to do it. At least that's what he told himself taking a deep and steadying breath as he pulled open the studio door. He knew he was in the right place because he'd checked it several times, but he could feel that nervous thought of 'what if you're wrong' nagging him anyway. And he found he could only exhale once he saw the dancers inside.

There weren't very many of them. A handful at most, but Minhyuk had told him the classes were small. Which was the only reason he'd felt comfortable coming here. After all he didn't like the idea of a large class size and struggling to get help from the teacher if he truly needed it. Though for that thought Minhyuk had given him a wry look and wisely said nothing. Not that Jooheon didn't know what he'd have said if he'd opened his big mouth in the moment. It undoubtedly would have been disbelief that Jooheon would ever need help. As if the idea were foreign. And while Jooheon knew it wasn't, his friends never believed him. 

Somehow he'd mistakenly given them the impression he was a natural talent at everything. He just wasn't sure how. Though his sneaking suspicion was that he was just good at what he put the effort into and they didn't know the difference. And if possible he wanted to keep it that way. Which was why he was here, getting lessons for dance instead of picking up YouTube or Tik Tok dances. Because he'd already made up his mind he wanted to learn, and if he was going to do it he was going to do it right. 

Not that thinking about throwing himself into a new skill and hobby made him less nervous about doing it. Everything was always scary the first time. Which was why he steeled himself up to talk to someone new, someone who stood out among the other dancers against the wall. A tall, tanned man who looked like he had spent a long time dancing from the way he stretched. Smooth and graceful. Muscles rippling along his back under his tight shirt in a way that spoke of much use. And if Jooheon wasn't mistaken he was certain this was actually the instructor. 

A conclusion he felt sure of with the confident and assured way the man introduced himself. A firm handshake, charming smile, and a face statues would be jealous of, was Jooheon's first impression of Son Hyunwoo. 

°• x •° 

It had taken Jooheon exactly one dance class to realize that he had been wrong about Hyunwoo. Who, as it turned out, was not the dance instructor. And he'd been thankful ever since that he'd never opened his big mouth about it then. Because that would have been embarrassing and he wasn't sure that he'd still be here now. Four months in, in the heat of summer watching Son Hyunwoo dance in a cut off tee like a gift from god.

Every time Jooheon glanced over into the corner where the older male was working through the routine alone he felt his mouth dry up. Of course he knew he wasn't the only one. Every female in class had set their eyes on him and Jooheon, as the bi man he prided himself on being understood. Maybe a little too well he conceded forcing his eyes back to his own body. He wasn't lacking, but it would take a lot to compare to Hyunwoo. Who was more than just a body, with an easy going personality and gentle aura to match. 

Minhyuk, who'd dropped by all of once before Jooheon had informed him he wasn't allowed to anymore, had called the older male 'perfection in a person'. And despite the desire to protest that perfection wasn't humanly possible he'd been unable to. After all, Hyunwoo was a lot of things and there was one he'd neglected to tell anyone yet, but in his book, marked Hyunwoo as perfect. And that was the little Piglet that could be seen peeking out every so often from where Hyunwoo's shirt slipped as he danced. A soul mark, Jooheon's soul mark.

He hadn't noticed it at first, too caught up in the way Hyunwoo kept his breathing steady, the move of his muscles, and smoothness of his dance. But after hearing someone point it out, gushing at how cute it was, and overhearing the story how it had just appeared one day he hadn't stopped looking at it. Even now as he tried to follow the directions without messing a beat his eyes drifted to the mark. The exact copy of the Piglet tattoo he'd gotten at twenty to help him find his soulmate. And it had. 

He just needed to find the courage to tell Hyunwoo that. A thought he told himself every time he came to class since he'd discovered it. But just like everything else he found it was easier said than done. And even though he'd become closer to the other male he wasn't sure how to broach the subject. As despite soul marks being known matches were still uncommon and there were several people that just didn't believe. And Jooheon knew he would be lying to himself if he ever thought he'd ever survive being rejected by his soulmate. 

Still, as they ran through the final cool down move he steeled his courage telling himself today was going to be the day. There was only a month left of dance classes and he wasn't going to risk losing this opportunity. "Hyunwoo, want to grab a late lunch?" He held his breath as the words tumbled out too fast, too eager and not all like they'd normally sound. The internal cringe that followed felt like it lasted ten seconds too long as Hyunwoo looked him over, eyes soft and smile hesitating. Even though Jooheon knew that was the elder's thinking look. 

"Sure. Let me just wipe down." The answer was expected, Jooheon knew what he'd say, what he always said, but his heart still beat recklessly at the knowledge he was really doing this today. And continued to keep the beat as they made their way to the nearby diner where they'd gotten lunch an innumerable amount of times before. Everything felt normal in a way that wasn't, and Jooheon could see the questioning look Hyunwoo kept shooting him as they walked. Catching on to the fact something was different, probably. 

It wasn't something Jooheon could be sure of because Hyunwoo was usually befuddled or looked it about three fourths of the time. It was endearing in ways that Jooheon couldn't put words to if he wanted to. But right now, as they walked quietly chatting about the weather it was unnerving. And all Jooheon could think about was what if Hyunwoo didn't believe him. Though he knew that wouldn't stop him. Couldn't stop him, because he was already in love with his soulmate.

Yet it still took him until the end of lunch to actually find the courage to tell him. "Hyunwoo, you know the Piglet on your shoulder?" He started to a befuddled nod and tentative smile. "Do you think it's a soul mark?" The words hadn't been drawn out or too fast but Jooheon still found himself out of breath as he watched the small nuances of Hyunwoo's expression to try to read his thoughts. He came up empty as Hyunwoo lowered his drink and looked at him, as if he were seeing him for the first time. 

"It has to be doesn't it?" Hyunwoo finally retorted and Jooheon found he could breathe again until Hyunwoo's second question hit him hard in the chest. "Don't you believe in soulmates Jooheon?" The accompanying smile, fond and charming unarmed him into nodding too fast. Boggling his brain into letting out the words he'd been holding on to for so long already. They dropped fast and heavy between them. 

"Of course I do because you're my soulmate." For a split second it felt like time froze around those words and Jooheon wished the ground would swallow him whole. It didn't instead he watched Hyunwoo's smile drop and turn into confusion. His eyebrows furrowing and his small eyes widening as the words landed between them. True, but unexpected. "I, ih, that's why I asked you to lunch." Jooheon found himself scrambling to fill in the pieces. Heart starting and stopping with each new micro expression on Hyunwoo's face in the following silence.

"You're my soulmate?" The words weren't condescending or mean, instead they were warm when they rumbled from Hyunwoo, almost happy. Or Jooheon hoped they were happy when he nodded, unable to find any more words. "Show me." Despite the blush that wanted to surface at such a demand Jooheon forced it back with a tight nod, and a pointed look at the bathroom. And it seemed that thankfully Hyunwoo got his hint following him to it. There weren't any words needed though once the door closed and Jooheon lifted his shirt, back to the door. 

He knew what Hyunwoo would see. A small Piglet that was smiling and cute. A Piglet waiting for its Winnie the Pooh. "I got it when I was twenty hoping he'd lead me to my soulmate." Words seemed pointless as he felt a warm, smooth hand against his shoulder. Gentle and careful as it traced the pink character. Still, they tumbled forward. "He did, I found you." Jooheon couldn't bring himself to turn back around as he confessed but through the mirror he could see the small fond smile growing on Hyunwoo. "I'm in love with my soulmate." He finished as the hand on his back stopped. 

Hyunwoo went still, silent at those words. But Jooheon could see the smile on his face growing. Eyes closing into crescents. "I'm in love with my soulmate too." The words felt like a punch to the heart, but in the best way and had Jooheon turning faster than he'd thought to. Falling into open arms and into the soul he belonged with. 

°• x •°

"Are you sure?" Jooheon looked down at Hyunwoo, his back bare and the soul mark on his shoulder the only thing hidden. Around them were the designs of the tattoo artist that had just finished their work. They were currently at a distance, watching. They had a good view of both the mirror behind Jooheon and the tattoo they'd just finished on Hyunwoo's back. And even though Jooheon knew the tattoo would mirror on him he didn't know what it was. Which made him nervous. 

He trusted Hyunwoo though and he thought, if anything his boyfriend of a year, his soulmate knew him well enough to pick something good. Really he thought it might be flowers to surround Piglet. But he was still nervous as Hyunwoo directed him to pull the sheet back and reveal their joint marks. While Hyunwoo starred at Jooheon's in the mirror. It didn't help that the tattoo artist was watching, a smile so huge it looked fake plastered on their face. "It's okay Joo, you'll love it."

Hyunwoo's voice was reassuring and Jooheon forced himself to relax as he lifted the sheet. His eyes watering the moment he laid eyes on the mark and tattoo. It was still his Piglet, cute and smiling but now it was next to a Winnie the Pooh looking at him so fondly Jooheon felt his heart melting. In that moment he recalled what Minhyuk had said the one time he'd visited the dance studio, perfection in a person, and in this moment Jooheon knew he'd never been so right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts welcome. I'm out of practice af.


End file.
